You chose her
by zibbssecretlovechild
Summary: Ziva and gibbs are happy together, until gibbs is in a bomb and forgets ziva, giving hollis the chance to grab him back : but its not just ziva left behind
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the characters or anything to do with ncis. I'm just playing in their wendyhouse :(

Leroy jethro gibbs looked at the still form of his partner partially covered by his white bedsheet, she was beautiful. Like an angel out of heaven. When she walked by all the men stopped and stared, she turned heads that's for sure. She could have any man turn to putty in her hands with a simple look, and yet she'd chosen him. Him, a run down old marine. She was young, sensual, sexy, drop dead gorgeous. She was ziva. Ziva David - kick ass super assasin. She was sleeping peacefully in their bed, they'd been together for nearly two and a half years. She was what completed him, he loved her more than anything and anyone, and he never tired of telling her. He also never tired of her telling him how much she loved him, and she did, she worshipped the ground he walked on and she was forever trying to convince him of that fact. He secretly knew, he saw it in her eyes everytime she looked at him, he just couldn't believe he deserved it.

They hadn't told the team, they kept putting it of, weary of what their reaction would be. However there were a few people who did know, one of which was ziva's father, who contrary to popular belief adored his little girl. Gibbs had found this out 4 months into their relationship when eli David had turned up at ziva's apartment having used his own private plane to come spend time with his princess. Eli had gotten a shock when gibbs appeared from the bedroom with his gun pointed at eli's head. Of course, gibbs had gotten a shock when ziva and eli explained why they kept up the facade of pure depise towards one another. When ziva was four, her and her mother had been abducted off the streets by hamas operatives, they realised the little girl was the key to breaking eli David, so they tortured ziva's mother to death, forcing her daughter to look upon the abuse. Eli had found them before any serious physical damage had been done to ziva, but his wife wad already dead. It was this that brought eli to the correct conclusion that if people believed ziva was loved by her father she would forever be in danger however if they thought him a cold hearted bastard that couldn't care less about her, she would be considerably safer. Jethro agreed with their theory and had since developed a very good friendly relationship with eli. Of course their relationship enclosed the constant warning that should gibbs ever hurt his daughter, they wouldn't find his body. This made gibbs like eli even more, he had no intention of doing anything but worship ziva like the goddess she was. He loved her more than he'd loved anyone before.

Jackson gibbs also knew about their relationship, jethro had taken ziva up to stillwater after they hit the one year mark. Jackson was as much in love with ziva as jethro was. As soon as they had both walked through his front door Jackson had known his son was helplessly in love with the woman beside him. Jackson had always secretly favoured ziva out of all the team, when he had first met the team he had known that his son had fallen in love with her, however his son was trying to ignore that love, instead poorly attempting to feel for other women, a poor attempt to vanquishe his feelings for a woman he did not believe he could ever have. But then he got her, he took the plunge and found out she'd loved him secretly too, love at first sight for the both of them. Thank god hollis Mann left. He was with her for a couple of months, he didn't feel anything for her, but he needed some physical release and she was more than willing. He didn't realize how much his little fling with the army colonel actualy got to ziva, she hated the women, not because she was with the man ziva loved but couldn't have but because hollis would drop snide remarks aimed at ziva whenever jethro left the two alone together. Jethro found out about this 6 months after his fling ended, the night he confessed his feelings for ziva. He told her he loved her and had tried not to but he did, he didn't get chance to say the rest of his rehearsed speech because ziva had her lips on his in an instant. Igniting the most passionate and loving relationship that either had ever been in.

There were two other people who were in loop in regards to gibbs and ziva. One was ducky, he was jethros closest friend, it was ducky who had convinced gibbs to tell ziva how he felt. Ducky had bore witness to the looks and secret smiles that they flashed when they thought the other wasn't looking, he knew ziva reciprocated jethros feelings and since they had gotten together he saw the pure love and adoration they held for one another. Ducky was also now urging them both to tell the team, two and a half years of a secret relationship was wearing on them both. Each wanted the whole world to know how much they meant to one another, how strongly they were connected, two halves of a whole. Jethro had recently confessed to ducky that he loved ziva more than he had even Shannon, of course he had and still did love her, but that love didn't compare to the engulfing love he had for ziva. She was frankly his everything, his mere existence depended on her. If anything happened to her or their relationship ended he knew that it would be his demise. He couldn't live without her, she couldn't live without him. Simples.

The other person who knew was special agent Christian brown, ziva's in the closet gay best friend. Ziva had befriended him the first day she was in the ncis building. She'd quickly informed him she knew he was gay, even though every other person in the agency believed him to be a bigger womanizer than dinozzo. Their friendship was strong straight away, ziva understood him and didn't judge him for keeping his sexuality a secret from their co workers, and she encouraged him to 'go for it' when he was trying to pull gay guys at bars. They had fun together and didn't care if people thought they were fuck buddies, because they knew the truth. Christian made up female conquests to stop people finding out, he was handsome enough that his tales were believed, so gibbs was shocked when he found out - of course he'd known that ziva wasn't romantically involved with the special agent, he could see it in her eyes. When he had confessed his feelings for ziva the first thing she did the next morning was ring Christian and tell him that the man she loved felt the same, gibbs had heard the man's squeals through the phone. A couple of hours later the special agent was telling gibbs all about his night with a tub of vasaline and a hot hawain man. Gibbs liked Christian because he loved ziva and made ziva happy, anyone that did that gibbs liked.

Ziva stirred, breaking gibbs reflective trance, the sheet riding lower as she tossed about giving gibbs a view of her naked form, utter perfection in his eyes. He reached out and ran a hand along her golden thigh, inching slowly upwards, causing her to flutter her eyelids open. His hand scraped along her hip ad he bent his head to capture her mouth in an exquisite good morning kiss. "Love you" she wispered against his mouth, causing his lips to turn upwards, "love you more" he replied. "Nu-uh, impossible. I love you more". Gibbs smiled a brilliant smile as he retorted "well ziver we'll have to agree to disagree". With that she leant upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck as she recaptured his mouth, sensualy running her tongue over his lips, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. She hooked her leg over his waist, using it to pull him closer to her body, heat flooded south in him,making him perfectly ready and primed for her. In one swift movement he entered her, hissing at the feel on being deeply enveloped inside her. Coming home.

Their sweat soaked skin glistened as they struggled to regulate their breathing after the amazing sex they'd just had. Ziva was tucked into jethros side, playing with the dustings of hair she found on his chest, both blissfully unaware of the sparks of life they had just created. Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the characters or anything to do with ncis. I'm just playing in their wendyhouse :(

Hollis Mann sat in her apartment thinking about the enigma that was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The one she loved. He loved her too she just knew it. She just had to show him, she'd make him see. He didn't want that foreign slut, not really. She just had to prove it to him, prove to him she was the one he really wanted, he didn't love ziva, he couldn't.

...flashback ...

Hollis grasped the metal doorknob, fingers shaking slightly from anticipation. She hadn't been in this house for more than 3 years, she couldn't wait to get re established into his life again. She had tried to get over him, but no man matched up to jethro gibbs, they paled in comparison.

It had been love at first sight for hollis, his piercing baby blue eyes had drawn her in, making her weak at the knees. Their relationship had been mostly about sex, his work schedule had left them little time together. Hollis hadn't minded, he was worth it in her opinion. He was the best lover she had ever had, and he didn't seem to mind her as a lover either.

Which is what brought her to his house tonight, she had been foolish to leave him all those years ago and too stubborn not to come back sooner. He'd be so happy to see her, she was certain he wouldn't have anyone else, he needed her like she needed him, she just knew it. She crossed the threshold and her senses jumped at the musky smell of jethro; coffee, bourbon and sawdust. She took a moment to relish in the scent before making her way down to the basement.

He wasn't down there so he obviously wasn't home, so she took the opportunity to nosey. She ran her hand along the shell of his current boat, each part she knew had been worked by his hands, his calloused hands that could do amazing things. She wondered if he'd name this one Hollis, probably would, he'd be so glad she was back he'd do anything she asked. Now there's a thought... As she was envisioning jethro pinning her against the spine of the boat, something caught her attention. There, underneath the boat was a women's jacket, definitely designer,it looked expensive. Rage built up inside her, she knew who had the audacity to come down here like she owned the place, she'd done it once when hollis was with him. Ziva David. The name made bile rise up her throat, that stupid little bitch, who did she think she was. Prancing about making men drop on their hands and knees infront of her, not jethro though, he was uneffected by her charms, in fact, he seemed to take a step away from her whenever she came too close to him. She picked the jacket up in disgust, she'd definitely need to tell jethro that now she was back, outside of work little eastern fucking princess wasn't welcome.

Half an hour later she heard the front door open, silent footsteps made their way along the hallway, stopping at the basement door. It creaked slowly open, then there he was, the light throwing a golden halo around his form, a very fitting picture. He looked impassively on her, his face void of any emotion. He turned and slowly made his way down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom to lean on the banister. "Hollis. What are you doing here." "I've missed you jethro and I know you've missed me too" "It's been 3 years hol, I've not missed you, I'm with someone." "Who?" "It doesn't matter who." "But I'm back now, baby, I want you" she stalked slowly towards him, her lips inches from his, her hand trailing down his arm. Gibbs gripped her wrist and removed it from his arm " I don't want you. Iv been with her for 2 and a half years. I love her. No, I'm in love with hol you need to move on."

Her world stilled, 2 and a half years! "Jethro, I've come back for you. I love you." "Hol, I'm sorry, I never should have strung you along, but I love my girl, I have since I met her" he spoke with conviction. "Who is she?" As she spoke, the basement door creeped open, an accented voice cautiously calling "jethro". Ziva stood at the top of the stairs, hollis could see her hair was longer, making her look even more beautiful than the last time she'd seen her. Ughh, she fucking hated her. "Ziver, down here hun." "Hun? It's her! Your with that foreign slutty bitch!"

Ziva stilled at the top of the stairs, her attention on hollis manns close proximity to jethro, she hadn't realized that she was there. Her eyes flew to gibbs in silent question. He took a step back from hollis, eyes ablaze with fury at the insult thrown at the woman he worshipped. "Zi." Ziva didn't know what to do, did she act on impulse and knock seven shades of shit out of the bitch or did she let jethro handle this. After all, ziva was still insecure about her position in jethros life, for all she knew now that hollis was back, he might not want her anymore.

Ziva cast her eyes downwards, deciding to ignore hollis's insult and let jethro decide what he wanted to do. "Sorry gibbs, errm ah, I'll see you at work" and with that she turned around, silently heading back to the apartment that she leased as a front, she hadn't actually stayed there for months, and even then it was only because abby had wanted a sleepover. Jethro couldn't believe it, he had heard the insecurity behind ziva's statement, she still wasn't sure that it was her that he wanted. Who he would always want. She was the only person that couldn't see how beautiful she was, she put herself down, refusing to acknowledge that she was very, very, attractive.

Hollis's hand came back up to wrap around jethros neck, "see jethro, you want me, not her, me, she knows it, I know it and you know it" the last words were uttered against his neck. " ." gibbs roughly grabbed her and shoved her away from him "I love ziva. Now get the fuck out of my house."

...end of flashback ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the characters or anything to do with ncis. I'm just playing in their wendyhouse :(

Gibbs slowly ran his hand down his face and reached for his bourban after making sure hollis had left. He couldn't believe what had happened, the hurt that had shown on his zivers face as she'd called him gibbs, saying she'd see him at work, that wasn't for another two days! She hadn't called him gibbs outside of work since they'd gotten together. She thought he'd chose hollis. Well he'd put her straight, all he wanted was her.

She'd left two hours ago, she'd probably be asleep now. He was contemplating waiting until morning to go after her, but he knew by then it would be too late. That was why he now found himself outside her apartment door picking her lock like she'd shown him. He walked stealthily towards her bedroom, and the sight that met him almost broke his heart.

Ziva was laid ontop of her sheets, fast asleep with tear tracks trailed down her cheeks. Her hair was down and had reformed back into its natural curls, which were framed around her face. She had one small delicate hand tucked into the side of her cheek, and her body was laid sideways. She looked like an angel. A heartbroken angel, he had caused her pain. He crept towards the bed, cautiously lowering himself until he was laid beside her.

When she didn't even stir he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her until she was completely pressed against him. His nose buried into her hair, inhaling her natural perfume, the smell of her alone was enough to make his heart rate increase. He stroked up and down her back, half expecting a gun to his head for the action, he was shocked when all she did was tuck herself in closer to his side, blissfully unaware of his presence as she slept on in slumber. He continued running his hand up her back, his other arm wrapped protectively around her small waist with his hand resting on her flat stomach. His eyes were becoming drowsy and he too soon gave way to unconsciousness.

" " a voice rang in gibbs ear. His only response was to tighten his hold on the voices physical form. It was still dark out, and he was too comfortable to move. "Let me go" the voice commanded. His mind jumped in recognition, ziva, ziva was telling him to let go of her. He complied with her request, as soon as he did she bolted to the bathroom. Gibbs jumped up and rushed after her, needing to make her see that he loved and wanted her. However when he got to the bathroom, there were no tears, no anger aimed at him like he'd expected, instead he found his ziver leant over the toilet throwing her guts up. He moved towards her as she continued being sick, and pulled her hair back for her, his over hand rubbing her back.

"Sorry" ziva wispered, exhaustion lacing her voice as she sat with her back against her roll top bath. "You can't help being sick ziver" gibbs replied as he handed her a glass of water. "I'm going to kill Christian for making me go to that Chinese place with him." Gibbs sat down beside her and was ridiculously relieved when ziva laid her head on his shoulder. While his hand traced patterns onto the side of her arm, gibbs decided to broach the subject of why they were in zivas apartment instead of being at home in his house.

"Scared me earlier Zi, thought I was going to lose you."

He felt her stiffen beside him, so he continued speaking. " Zi, she was there when I got home, I told her I wasn't interested, said I was completely in love with someone else." He felt zivas body beginning to relax back into him as he continued " she's delusional babe, got it in her head that she'd turn up and I'd welcome her back with open arms. I kept saying no and then she wanted to know who it was that I was with. Then of course you turn up," at this he kissed the top of her head, illiciting a small smile, " and well, you heard how she reacted. Then you say that you'll see me Monday, called me gibbs aswell. I thought I was going to lose you because of a delusional bitch Zi. I've never been as scared as I was in that moment when you turned round and walked away. I told her to get the fuck out of my house, watched her leave to make sure she was gone. Then I thought bout leaving you till morning, give you abit of space, but I couldn't wait, I never like being away from you Zi and I couldn't go to bed not knowing if that was that. That you'd finally come to your senses and left this old man."

Ziva turned towards him " I thought you'd finally realised that I'm not worth it jethro. I love you so so much, I'd do anything for you, so, if you wanted someone else, even her, id let you go. It would probably kill me but is do it, for you." "Zi, your more than worth it, id rather die than not have you. I'll never want anyone else. No one but you. Forever."

Gibbs watched as a huge smile spread across her face at his words "I love you jethro." " love you right back ziver. Always." He leant in to kiss her but before his lips could meet hers she turned towards the toilet and ceremoniously threw up again, causing gibbs to chuckle. " stop laughing " ziva wimpered from the inside of the porcelain. "Sorry babe, you must have got food poisoning. It's only half four and its pumping off you." "Ya think" this made gibbs laugh harder as she quoted his own words back to him.

Half an hour later they were both wrapped in each others arms under the covers of zivas bed. Her head tucked under his chin, both were where they should be. With each other. And the little part if them both that was slowly going to make its presence known.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later... "Christian, are we still going out for dinner later" Ziva David called from her desk as her best friend walked past on his way to the copy room. "Corse babe" Christian called back with a wink. Ziva chuckled to herself, gibbs was down in abbys lab so he didn't hear that particular endearment but dinozo did. "Babe?" He questioned. "We are just friends tony." "Hmmm wonder what the bossman thinks about that". "Thinks about what dinozzo?" A gruff voice said from behind his head. "Erm, agent brown calling ziva babe and yet she insists they're just friends, and they're going for dinner boss." " well that's what friends do, dinozzo, they go to dinner. Keep your nose out of your partners business." Ziva raised a smirk to dinozzo silently laughing as her boyfriend sat down at his desk with an inconspicuous wink in her direction. Jethro liked Christian a lot, ziva sometimes stayed at Christians when he'd had a breakup to make her best friend happy and gibbs didn't mind, he missed ziva like crazy, but he wanted to give her a break away from him.

Dinner time came quickly and ziva was starving. She'd been getting hungry a lot faster than usual lately, particularly for cherry tomatoes and tapenade, they'd definitely be eating Italian today. Christian walked towards her as she was grabbing her coat and bag,"you ready" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and grinning in gibbs general direction, knowing the marine hated not been allowed to do it himself in public. "Come on then, what do you fancy?". "Italian" ziva replied, throwing goodbyes over her shoulder at the team.

Gibbs envied Christian, there were many a time when gibbs wished everyone knew about him and ziva, so that he could be the one taking her out to dinner. He could be the one with the arm around her waist and best of all, everyone would know she was with him instead of everyone gossiping that she was with Christian. He was gay for god sake! He hid it well in the office but outside work he flaunted it. Many times had gibbs and ziva been laid wrapped around one another when christian had drunk called ziva telling her of his latest conquest until ziva got bored and told him to go back to sleep before uncerimoniously terminating the call. The subject of people knowing about their relationship had been on his mind a lot recently, he was finding that he wanted them to know. He'd have to talk to ziva soon about it, he was sick of living his life in secret, ziva deserved better, everyone should know about them. Then he could finally ask her the question that hed wanted to ask her for the best part of two years.

Ziva and Christian were on their way back to headquarters when ziva suddenly paled and ran for the nearest trash can. "Urrrggg I don't know what's wrong with me, iv been sick on and off for the last like two months". "Maybe your pregnant" Christian jokingly commented while rubbing her back. Zivas head snapped towards him, as her face grew impossibly paler. "Zi, god, are you?". "I don't know, we always use something. Shit." Her mind was spinning, shed not had a period for three months but that wasn't unusual for her so she hadn't thought anything of it. Shed been craving tomatoes and tapenade. Shed had random bouts of sickness. Shed been feeling tireder than usual. Omg, she thought, I could be pregnant.

Christian watched as tears started spilling down his best friends cheeks, he knew she thought he was right. She was pregnant. "Come on, we'll go get you a test babe. Don't panic just yet." Ziva vaguely registered Christian pulling her by the arm through the streets. Her mind was reeling, she could be pregnant. With jethros child. This would be it, this would be the end of them, he wouldnt want it, his three ex wives not having children were proof of that. But did she want it? Yes, she did, in fact she was certain. A baby. Wow, a piece of her and jethro, she began to feel a surge of love for her maybe baby, shed love it No matter what. No matter if gibbs didn't, she knew she would.

Ten minutes later ziva and Christian were sat in Christians bathroom against his bathroom door, ziva clinging to his hand as though her life depended on it. Both had their gaze on the two white sticks resting ontop of his toilet waiting for the obligatory 5 minutes to pass and the test results to develop. "What do you want the result to be Zi? " she sighed heavily before saying " I don't know. Jethro he'll..." She choked up, unable to finish putting her thoughts on how gibbs would react into words. She was fairly certain if she was pregnant, it would be a bad thing to him. " I didn't ask about him, I asked about you." At this she provided a small smile " ermmm if I am pregnant ill keep it and love it no matter what. Even if jethro doesn't want it, il keep it." "Zi, its been 5 minutes."

Ziva took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs, her delicate hand reaching forward grasping the strip of plastic. Pregnant. She glanced at the second test. Both said one word. Pregnant. Her emotions were so conflicted, she felt a tremendous surge of love for the child inside her, she knew shed do everything in her power to keep her baby safe, she loved it more than life itself instantly. In that split second the child that grew inside her was her number one priority. She loved jethro with everything she had but now the baby took priority, the tiny human that was the blend of the both of them. She knew now that if jethro didn't want it shed go it alone, shed love him forever and wouldnt begrudge him his decision, but she knew his past and knew that maybe a baby would be too difficult for him to face. Which is why her emotions were conflicting, the person she loved would be in pain emotionally because of her. He could possibly leave her because of this. At this thought tears began streaming down her face. She could lose her soulmate. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Christian looked over her shoulder, ignoring her tears. She was pregnant. He was gonna be an uncle - sort of. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "When you goin to tell him?" "Not yet, I need to get my head around it first. We need to get back to work though." "No we dont , ill ring dinozzo and get him to cover for you and you can stay here tonight instead of going back to gibbs if you want." "K" she replied with a sigh, "let me just text him to let him know". _ im gonna stay at Christians tonight see you at work tomorrow, z x

Gibbs was stressed, dinozzo had covered for ziva half an hour ago when hed asked where she was and then 5 minutes later he got a txt from her about her not coming home tonight. He'd replied asking why and shed not txt him again, 4 txts later he got the definate impression that he was been ignored. He was worried, after the visit from Mann he thought that everything was back to normal again now, he loved her so much and tried to show her that constantly, so did she to him. Maybe shed met someone else. He ran his hand over his face, trying to ring her - it went to voicemail. He threw his phone down in frustration. He couldnt lose her. He just couldn't.

Ziva woke up with a start, she was sprawled on Christians bed with his arm thrown over her. She turned her head to check the time, 02:42 , she glanced at her phone that was also on Christians bedside table. 12 texts and 11 missed calls. She sighed, shed been dreaming of cute churub cheeked children with blue eyes and brown curls. She hoped thats what her baby would look like, a cute mix of the both of them. She absentmindedly ran her fingers lightly in a circle round her belly. She was gonna be a mommy! And gibbs, gibbs was gonna be a daddy again. She had to tell him. With this in mind she decided there was no time like the present. She slipped her shoes on her feet and crept from christians house, the two pieces of plastic safely tooked in her pocket. She was determined now, for her and her child, she had to find out jethros reaction. Whether or not she was going to be a single parent rest soley on his reaction to the pregnancy.

She entered the house, letting the smell of jethro wash over her, calming her nerves. She didn't want to wake him, she was the only presence that didnt raise him from slumber by walking around his house, so she decided to settle for sleeping on the couch. With her mind set she drifted into sleep once more, with the man she loved sleeping upstairs and her hand wrapped protectively over her slightly swollen stomach. Itvwas like this that gibbs found her an hour later, unable to sleep with her not beside him and ignoring his txts and phonecalls. He leant against the room doorframe, she slept silently, her 'snores' were her way of annoying tony when they had to sleep at a scene or the office, completely fake. His whole world rest on that couch, his reason for existence. He moved forward hooking his arm under her legs. He picked her up gently, kissing her rosy lips as he did so. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Drowsy eyes met marine blue, a small smile directed his way. "Hey you" she said, obviously still half asleep. "Hey, sleep Zi Im guna take you to bed". She let sleep reconsume her after nodding her affirmation, content to be in his arms.

Morning broke, ziva registered she was in hers and jethros bed, her body pressed flush against his. She tightened her grip around him, shoving her face further into his neck, smiling slightly when she heard him sigh contently. "Morning" she mumbled against his skin, knowing he was awake by the intake of breath as her lips skimmed his pulse point. "Morning beautiful" he returned. Ziva then turned her attention to the topic that could change their lives completely. "Jethro, I need to tell you something." His heart clenched at the hesitation in her voice, all manners of possible scenarios running through his head, somehow knowing that the something was why shed ignored him yesterday and spent half the night away from him. He nodded ok and turned her so she was facing him. Her eyes were unusualy guarded. She reached over him to her jacket that was on the bed, pulling out a white plastic object. " I'm pregnant" she stated as she pressed the test into his palm, worry and doubt etched on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

His mind spun. His chest tightened. His eyes grew damp as he stared at the plastic in his hand. Ziver was pregnant, with his child, he was going to be a daddy again! Overwhelming joy flooded his heart, ignited within his veins, the remaining walls around his heart clattered away. He was getting a complete second chance, not only at love but now at parenthood aswell. He didn't understand what he'd done for god to bless him so but he was thankful. He felt complete content. However as all of these subconscious changes were occuring he hadn't realised that he'd not given any outward reaction until he heard ziva whisper in a small voice "please say something".

He raised his eyes to meet hers, noticing that hers were guarded, the nervousness was evident in her posture. She looked something that jethro had never seen her look before. Scared. It was obvious that she was trying to hide that behind her mossad mask but it still showed, betraying just how unsure of his reaction she actually was. In three quick steps he was infront of her, a dazzling broad smile lighting up his face, unadulterated love beaming out at her. Cautiously ziva started to hope that this could work out, that he would want the baby as much as she did. Jethro pulled her mouth to his, slowly kissing her with a Passion that showed everything he was feeling. He placed his palm over hers that was resting above her stomach, it had been there since she'd pulled the plastic bag out. Her subconscious already protecting her thought caused his heart to constrict.

" Ziver, I love you so, so much", he strangled out in a choked voice, his eyes betraying him by allowing a few stray tears to roll down his face, leaving trails down his cheeks. He made no effort to remove them, they were rare tears, tears of happiness that proved all the love and adoration he held for the woman infront of him and the child underneath his hand. " You are happy about this, yes?". " so very very much" he replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to the lips. " How far along are you?" He saw her swallow at this question, " at least two months, I haven't been to the doctors so I'm not completely positive, I wanted to tell you first." Jethro pulled her palm away from the still flat plain of her stomach and replaced it with his own, beginning to draw patterns into her soft flesh. His child was in there, growing and waiting to be born. Jethro vowed to himself that this child would be looked after, protected and loved unconditionally, there was no way in Hell that anything would happen to this child. This baby would be protected like Kelly should of been, only this baby also has a ninja mother so protections really a given. Not to mention a grandad director, this child would have better protection than the president! This thought comforted him. This time he would do everything, he would be the best father he could possibly be. This he promised himself.


End file.
